


Losing And Winning

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John, Paul and Ringo play a game of poker. The loser must wear a pair of frilly pink stockings with a matching pair of panties under their clothing at their next gig.





	Losing And Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2016

Paul’s hands were shaking. He was chewing his lip and he had a hard time controlling his breathing, which was not fantastic when playing poker, but at least he was coping better than John seemed to do. All he had to do was be better than John. Beating Ringo was an impossible objective, so he didn’t even bother to try. The little drummer was an absolute pro at poker and won nearly everytime. Neither of The Beatles knew how he had gotten that good, and if one could believe Ringo, he didn’t know either. Paul didn’t, though. The lad simply didn’t want to ruin this aura of greatness that hung around him whenever he played. He had offered Paul to teach him play, but Paul was a little too proud for that. Luckily for him, he didn’t need to win. He just had to make certain he didn’t lose.

They had made a bet. Something to keep it a little more interesting to play. John had come up with the idea. Normally they played for food, and only George would be actively playing and get competitive. Paul and Ringo would sometimes humour him and John would try to win so he could see George’s pouty, slightly angry face, which he thought was hilarious. Most of the time, however, it was just so they could pass some time. Not now, though. Not now John had decided it would be fun if the loser would have to do something humiliating and embarrassing. And this would be embarrassing. Paul nervously eyed the pieces of clothing on the bed at the other side of the room. The sight both frightened and excited him, but for two completely different reasons.

Of course John had already had an idea in mind, and of course it had taken a sexual turn almost instantly. He had told them with a large, mischievous grin on his face. The one who’d lose, would have to wear a pair of frilly pink stockings and matching panties under their clothing at their next gig. All three had become really quiet and had simply stared at him, not knowing what the say to that. In the end John had persuaded them, except for George who was now eating a sandwich and mindlessly playing guitar as far away from the offending pieces of clothing as possible. He thought this was worse than strippoker, because at least then you’d wear your own clothing or nothing.

The stockings were a light, baby pink, with hot pink bow at the top. Paul guessed they went about mid-thigh. On a girl, Paul would have loved them. He wouldn’t be able to stop touching them and play with them. Especially if she’d wear a pair of high heels with them. He almost got a hard-on thinking about. The panties were made of silk with white lace on the top and around the leg holes, but seemed to be loose-fitting. One could attach the stockings to them with a black clip. Paul squirmed in his seat as he thought about girls wearing them. Then, when he heard John say his name and told him to “get fucking on with it”, he thought about John wearing them. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that particular sight.

‘Right… sorry. I’m in,’ he said, not even knowing if that was a clever idea or not, because he had been too busy daydreaming rather than paying attention to the game. He threw another couple of chips on the table and held his breath as he waited. John watched him with a smirk on his face, as he too threw some more chips on the pile. Paul blushed, knowing John wasn’t stupid and probably knew all too well what he had been thinking about.

‘Can’t you wait any longer, Paulie? I bet you can’t wait to put them on,’ the rhythm guitarist teased. Paul looked up and cocked his head, challenging him.

‘As far as I remember it was the loser who got to wear them, and actually… I believe you’re the one who’s more likely to be doing the crossdressing. Sorry, John. Or should I say Johanna?’ John muttered something under his breath, that Paul couldn’t hear, but he didn’t care. He played on, even more focussed than before, wanting nothing more than see the great John Winston Lennon in girl’s underwear. That would teach him for suggesting something like this.

‘Fuck!’ John suddenly exclaimed after another fifteen minutes of playing as they all laid out their cards. Paul jumped in his seat, having been far too entranced by his great hand and the cards being thrown down to notice anything of John’s changing demeanor.

‘You’ve got to be shitting me! Fucking hell!’ John continued as he angrily threw his cards down on the pile of chips. Paul and Ringo quickly jumped on them, curious for the outcome of the game.

‘Yes!’ Paul happily jumped out of his seat, causing it to fall over and onto the floor with a loud bang. ‘I won! Oh god!’ He said. Ringo let himself fall back into his chair and smirked up at him. The younger Beatle might have won this hand, but he’d won the game. And John had lost. Life was good.

‘For christ’s sake! I bloody hate you, McCartney.’ John groaned, letting his head fall onto the table in defeat.

‘Seems like I’m not the one who’s going to be wearing those knickers, Johnny boy!’ Paul cried out in glee and ran towards the clothing, grabbing them before throwing them all over his best mate.

‘I hope pink suits you, mate.’ Ringo laughed, looking over at John with a victorious grin. John glared at both of them, but neither cared, being far too happy with the outcome of the game to care.

Two hours later John stood in the bathroom, staring at himself through the mirror and uttering angry things to himself under his breath. The underwear still lay in a puddle on the floor and his suit hung over the edge of the tub next to it. John could hardly believe he had lost. From Paul! He was the worst at bluffing! Surely something must have gone wrong. He sighed  and looked at the pile of clothing. He’d better get it over with. He had to do it. Besides, no one would see it. For a moment he thought he’d might get away with lying, but then he realised it wouldn’t work, since Paul would want to check. The git was way too happy about this. He wouldn’t let this opportunity to humiliate him pass. He couldn’t blame him, seeing what he had done to bassist.

John took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, gathering courage, before bending down and picking up the panties. The felt soft between his fingers. Silky and strangely arousing. He wasn’t sure if he’d fit in them, though. They seemed fragile and too small. Still, having no other choice, he stepped in them and pulled them on with care, not wanting to tear them. He fumbled around with them for a while, making sure they wouldn’t irritate his skin in any way and were as comfortable for his dick as possible.

After a few minutes he stepped in front of the large bathroom mirror and inspected himself. They felt strangely good and for some reason, that John really wasn’t comfortable think about. His dick twitched at both the sight and the feel of them. John’s cheeks flushed slightly as he looked himself over. The panties had been bigger than he had thought. They were a little too small, but not by much. The outline of his cock was clearly visible as the material was stretched almost obscenely to accommodate it. He turned and giggled, not that he would ever admit to doing that, as he saw his bum fill out the panties completely, making it seem a lot more fuller and overall sexier. If only they weren’t pink.

Slightly encouraged by the fact that it wasn’t  as bad as he had expected, he picked up the stockings and sat down on the edge of the bath so he could put them on. Sliding his foot in one of them and gently pulling it up, over his calf, knee and higher up until they snapped on half way his thigh. John blushed at the sight and the thought that this was for a woman and he was a guy. The panties had been embarrassing, but this… At least in the panties he could see they weren’t meant to be there. But now… his legs seemed thinner, smoother and more feminine. He even had curves. Hard, and only slight ones, but still curves. Yes, this was the worst.

He bit his lip and talked himself into pulling the other one on as well and attaching them to the panties. Once they were finally savely on he reluctantly stood before the mirror. His cheeks flushed even more and practically matched the shade of the little bows on top of the stockings. God, this was embarrassing. How could he go on stage playing Rock ‘n Roll wearing this?!

Paul sat on the bed waiting impatiently for John to get out of the bathroom. He needed to check of John really wore the underwear. Knowing John he’d probably try to get out of the deal. Paul wasn’t going to let that happen. He could hear John in the bathroom, talking to himself, and probably cursing him for winning, and stumbling around, trying to get it all on. Then, suddenly the noise stopped and Paul looked up at the door, his heart speeding up in his chest.

‘John? You ready?’ Paul shouted at the door. Still, no noise came from behind it. He smirked to himself, got off the bed and moved to knock on the door.

‘John? Come on, mate. I want to see!’ Paul shouted again and knocked once more.

‘Don’t you dare come in!’ the answer finally came.

‘I won’t laugh. Just let me in! It’s easier to talk, too!’

‘Fuck off…’

‘John. Please, mate. I promise I won’t laugh at you. Please, open the door. I’m sure you look very pretty.’

‘Fuck you,’ John shouted back, but nevertheless the doorknob turned and the door opened.

Paul’s eyes widened as he saw at the guitarist standing in the doorway. Pink panties were hugging his hips and bum and his cock was pushing against the fabric in an almost pornographic way. His eyes followed the clips down, over John’s milky things to the top of the suspenders, where the hot pink bows decorated his beautiful legs, wrapped in soft baby pink cotton. Paul couldn’t take his eyes off those gorgeous legs. Only when John made a noise that sounded like a whine, Paul managed to tear his eyes away and meet John’s eyes. Only then did he realise John was also wearing his white button down shirt already. The contrast was surreal and Paul’s mouth watered at the sight. He didn’t even hear John was saying something, until John turned around.

‘Fuck! I knew I looked ridiculous!’ John groaned and wanted to shut the door behind him and hide away in the bathroom. But before he could, Paul had grabbed him by his shoulders and had him pressed against the doorframe, while attacking the older man’s mouth with his own. John could only groan at the feeling and melted into the touch, as Paul licked across his bottom lip and tangled in fingers into his hair. John went slack underneath him, giving Paul everything of himself as long as Paul wouldn’t stop kissing him. The younger man licked the man’s lip once more, before allowing himself to go inside and mark this other mouth as his. John’s tongue met his, and the kiss grew hotter and more desperate with every second. They clawed at each other desperately, wanting more and needing more of the other. John wrapped his arms around Paul’s hip and pulled him against him, their hips meeting, causing Paul’s erection to press against John’s. The younger man groaned at the hard, silky feeling and began thrusting erratically, rubbing their cock together through the panties, making them both incredibly hard.

‘Fuck, you look good like this.’ Paul moaned against John’s lips, running his hands over John’s thighs and chest.

‘Ugh… didn’t know you were such a pervert.’ John gasped as Paul moved his kisses down to suck a mark in his neck. ‘Brian isn’t going to like that.’

‘Fuck Brian.’ Paul growled, then he suddenly stopped. It took John a few seconds to realise why.

‘John! Paul! Oh my god! This is why you two should never be alone in one room if we have to leave in less than fifteen minutes. Oh god…’ George was shouting at them, sounding both annoyed and disgusted. Paul and John both flushed a deep red and moved off each other. Before Paul could even say anything, John had already disappeared into the bathroom. He looked up at his friend with an apologetic smile.

During the gig everything went fine. Well, as fine as things could go when you were left with a raging hard-on since someone interrupted your make-out session with your hot boyfriend in woman’s underwear. Paul still hadn’t forgiven George for that. He had a hard time focussing on what he was playing, and trying not to stare at John, even though he knew what John was wearing under that tight suit of his. He tried not to stare, he really did, but sometimes his cock won the argument with his brain and he just could not look away. Paul licked his lips, as he sang with John and George, looking at John from the corner of his eye, and then he saw it. John stood with his back turned to him, sharing the microphone with George, and his shirt was coming out the back of his trousers. And there it was. A faint line of white lace. Paul stammered over a word and John and George shot him an angry glare. Paul tried not to be too bothered and stared straight into the audience for the rest of the song, blinking as little as possible. God, he hoped this gig was over soon so he press John against the nearest wall and fuck him senseless.

John could feel Paul’s gaze on him, watching him intensly and undressing him with his eyes. He couldn’t help but feel a little smug because of it. This idea of him had been the best one yet. Save that it could do with a few adjustments. He felt uncomfortable. The silk was stretched over his sensitive erection that hadn’t completely gone away since he and Paul were interrupted. The friction felt good, but it was maddening all the same because of it, knowing he had to endure this entire gig before he could finally get off. The friction of the panties weren’t enough to make him come, even if he wanted to. Besides the panties, wearing stockings underneath a pair of tight-fitting slacks wasn’t that great either. It felt odd and it was too warm, making him itchy. Oh, and the fact that it made both him and Paul mess up their play wasn’t that good either. Especially since Brian was watching them with a confused, but angry look on his face. As if they were doing it on purpose! The crowd didn’t seem to notice, though. Or at least they didn’t care.

After their last song the boys said their goodbyes to the fans and before the curtain was even fully down, John and Paul had hurried off the stage, running straight past Brian, who had already opened his mouth to complain. They ran past some crew members waiting for them to offer them water and towels and ran into their dressing room, where Paul grabbed John and flung him forcefully against the wall. He pressed himself against him, touching him from the feet to chest, and kissed him passionately, desperately. John moaned helplessly against him, parting his lips and running his tongue across Paul’s own and begging for entrance, which Paul granted without a single thought. They kissed forcefully, both fighting for dominance, clawing at each other’s clothing and rutting against each other, searching for that long awaited relief.

‘Fuck, I love it when you get all dominant like this.’ John breathed heavily as they parted to catch their breaths.

‘Don’t I know it.’ Paul replied and with that he pressed his head in the crook of John’s neck, biting the skin with his teeth and sucking at it. John groaned at the feeling, his cock twitching almost painfully in his pants. Paul parted his legs, by pressing his own thighs between John’s. He bit down into John’s flesh again, leaving another angry mark next to the one he had gotten John before. John went slack against him, giving into his touches and submitting himself to him.

‘Macca…’ He said, his voice quiet, almost inaudible, begging for more.

‘Shhh… I’m gonna fuck you. Gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to look at women’s underwear without thinking about me. Fuck, John. You’ve no idea what you’re doing to me.’ Paul whispered hotly against John’s neck, pressing his thigh into the older man’s crotch and slowly rotating it. He could feel him shudder in his arm.

‘T-tell me…’ the guitarist said, wrapping his fingers into Paul’s hair and pressing his face against his neck again, wanting to feel him close.

‘I could see it. What you’re hiding underneath all that. And fuck, I wanted to do nothing more but grab you and kiss you in front of everyone. Right there on the stage where everyone could see to whom you belong. All I could see was a teeny tiny bit of lace coming out - just there - and I could see it all before my eyes. The way your cock would swell beneath those panties, precum leaking through it. All wet, I saw you. Fuck, I wanted you there. It took everything I had to refrain.’ Paul said against John’s bruised skin, licking at it with his tongue as he fucked himself against John’s thigh. The bassist looked up at John, grabbed his hair and forced their lips together, fucking John’s slack mouth with his tongue and pushing one hand into the back of John’s slacks to finger the lace.

‘You don’t have to hold back now.’ John said between shallow breaths as he broke the kiss. Paul grinned at him and kissed him again. His left hand moved from the lace to the front and he unbuckled the belt, before starting to unbutton John’s slacks. Both man groaned as the first one popped open. The next two followed suit. Paul didn’t even bother, lowing them, though, and pushed his hand inside, cupping John’s cock through the silk and kneading it lightly. John groaned into Paul’s mouth and started thrusting with his hips into Paul’s hand, begging for more friction.

‘Feels good, no?’ Paul asked against John’s mouth. The elder simply nodded and started thrusting harder, rubbing himself against the palm of Paul’s hand.

‘If I’d known this, I would have gotten you panties sooner.’ The bassist teased. John whined in annoyance and broke the kiss, grabbing Paul’s hair tightly and pulling it backwards.

‘Shut up and fuck me,’ he ordered, making Paul smirk. Still the latter nodded.

‘Strip,’ he told him, ‘I want you naked in your cute little outfit.’ With that they let each other go.

Paul took a step backwards and watched with a lustful gaze as John started to undress. First unbuttoning his blazer, followed by his shirt. He took his time, pushing every button through the hole one by one, until the shirt opened and his smooth chest was revealed. It looked creamy and soft, but not chubby. The muscles were clearly visible and the man’s nipples stood erect. Then he removed the shirt and blazer completely in one go, before lowering his hands and removing his pants, showing more and more of the lewd pink outfit with every passing second. Paul licked his lips and slowly started to do the same, taking off his shirt, shoes and pants, taking his underwear with it right away and he threw it on the pile with John’s shirt and blazer. Last came off his socks and as he looked back up at John, the older man threw his pants aside, revealing himself. He looked as gorgeous as Paul remembered. The man’s cock lay hard inside the panties, and the front was already slightly wet. Paul grinned.

‘Look at you. Already so hard and wet… just like I’d imagined.’ The guitarist grinned back and cupped himself in his hand.

‘I have been since you started kissing me in the hotel room.’ He spoke. Paul felt himself get hot all over and before he knew it, he was on the other man, pressing him back against the cold, stone wall and attacking his mouth.

‘I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Lennon. So hard until you’re crying and moaning and begging me to fuck you harder until you come from just my dick pounding inside of you. And even then I’m gonna fuck you some more. I’m gonna fuck you raw until I come inside you’re cute little bum so you can carry me around with you wherever you go.’ Paul told him and grabbed John’s jaw in his hand, making it impossible for him to speak, ‘Turn around. Hands on the wall, bum out.’ John complied immediately once Paul let go off him. The younger grinned to himself and gave his own cock a few strokes before pressing it into the cleft of John’s arse. The elder groaned and pressed back against him, shivering as he felt Paul’s hands travel all over his body, and down where they cupped the cheeks of his arse, squeezing it harshly. Then he moved one hand back up and let two of his fingers run over John’s lips as a warning. When John parted them for him, he plunged them inside of him.

‘Suck them. All nice and wet.’ And John did. He sucked them deeply into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked with all his might, gagging on them to produce thicker spit. Ones Paul thought it was enough he quickly removed them, allowing John to gasp for air, but not for long. He quickly pushed the panties aside and let a finger run over the rim of John’s hole, teasing and wetting him, before gently pushing inside. John groaned at the feeling of being breached and let his head rest against the wall as he spread his legs a little wider to allow Paul more room to work. Slowly Paul pushed the whole finger inside, carefully moving it back and forth, trying not to hurt the other man.

‘You’re so good, opening up for me, Johnny. Don’t worry. I’m gonna be inside you soon.’ Paul whispered into John’s ear and his eyes fluttered close, his body relaxing more and more and slowly letting Paul fuck him with his fingers.

‘M-more…’ He demanded and Paul gave him that, adding another finger. John squeezed around him. The burn of being stretched getting worse as more and more entered him, but it felt so good. It felt so good being stretched again after so long. He bit his lip and pressed back into Paul, allowing Paul’s finger to slide in quicker.

‘Careful, now. Don’t want you to hurt yourself.’ Paul warned, but John shook his head.

‘Just hurry up, would you?’ He urged him on and Paul kissed his shoulder blade before letting his finger slide inside completely. He quickly started to move them around, scissoring them and stretching John more and more for his cock. The older man looked so gorgeous, bend over against the wall like this, cock trapped in his panties, legs in pink stockings that felt so soft when you moved against it. Fuck, he wanted to be inside this man. The sooner the better.

‘Come on, Macca. Fuck me, already. I can take it. Please…’ John begged, actually begged, after a minute or so of more fingering. Paul nodded and carefully removed his fingers.

‘Turn around and open wide.’ He told John, who obliged immediately. He lowered onto his knees and before he could even open wide, Paul had shoved his cock inside his mouth and down his throat. John gagged, feeling the need to throw up, as Paul pushed in and out of his mouth mercilessly.

‘Ohh… yeah, so good. Get me all nice and wet for you. Gonna fuck your mouth with my cock.’ Paul said, and John wasn’t even sure if the younger man even knew what he was saying. And as sudden as it had pushed inside of his, it was pulled back out. John wiped the remaining spit from his mouth and turned back around, pushing his bum out and towards John, giving him the best excess that was possible. Paul grabbed John’s hips with both hands and lined up his cock with John’s wet, shiny hole and pushed inside, carefully at first, but as the tightness became too much and pushed himself inside with one last, painful thrust, that had John crying out underneath him.

‘So tight…’ Paul mused.

‘So big…’ John replied, and both chuckled at that, before Paul slowly started to move, thrusting in and out inside of John. The older man whimpered and whined at the feeling of being filled and stretched as wide as he was by his boyfriend’s cock. It felt so good, the feeling being almost overwhelming and he tried hard to keep up as Paul sped up.

‘So good, Johnny boy. So hot, so tight. Gonna fuck you raw, baby.’ The bassist said as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back inside in one forceful thrust, that pushed John into the wall.

‘So good you feel. Your arse twitching around me, pulling me in deeper. So desperate. So needy. Don’t worry. Gonna make you come. Gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna come and drench those panties in your cum. And I’m gonna make you walk around in them. Fuck, that’d be so hot…’ Paul rambled. John nodded and another whine escaped from his lips. Paul changed his angle and after a few thrust, John cried out his name and pushed back against him, fucking himself onto Paul’s dick, desperate for more.

‘Yeah… fuck yourself on my cock…’ Paul muttered and started thrusting more forcefully, pushing in harder and deeper and making John cry out every single time as he hit his prostate almost continuously. John felt so desperate for more. He was so close and yet his orgasm seemed so far away. His cock was on fire, his arse was on fire. He needed to touch himself, but he remembered Paul’s words about coming on his cock alone. And god, did he want that. He bit his lip hard and threw his head back as he tried hard to get more from Paul’s cock and slowly he felt the burning ache inside him grow, pressure building up until finally as Paul leaned over and stuck his tongue into his ear and pressed his cock against his prostate once more, he came. He let go and felt pleasure overtake him. His brain got murky and at the same time he seemed hyper away of everything around him. He vaguely heard Paul gasp into his ear and felt something wet enter his bum, but he was too far out of it to really feel or hear anything.

John didn’t know how much time had passed when he opened his eyes again. He was laying down on his clothing on the floor of the dressing room. His body felt sore and cold. He winced as he tried to sit up. Something wet ran down his thighs.

‘You’re awake.’ A voice came from behind him. As he turned around he saw Paul leaning against the door, smartly dressed in his suit, but his hair was ruffled and messy and his face still pink, which revealed everything that had happened. John smiled at him.

'I’m fine. Thanks for asking.’ He said and Paul smiled back.

'I suppose next time we do something like this, it would be preferable to do it in a bed in private, wouldn’t it?’ He asked and John nodded with a chuckle.

'You’d better get dressed if you’re up for it. According to Richie there is a very angry Brian looking for us.’

'What? Wasn’t he happy with our wonderful gig?!’ John exclaimed, sarcastically surprised. Paul laughed, but shook his head in disapproval.

'Yeah, apparently he didn’t want us to stare inappropriately at each other.’ He said, playing along nonetheless.

'How odd! I really wouldn’t have guessed.’ John told him and stood up to get dressed, choosing to leave the underwear off, seeing how dirty the were. He blushed at the memory of what happened. Still, he wouldn’t mind doing it again. He had started to like the stockings more and more.


End file.
